Stories Klaine
by AnyColferLove
Summary: Pequeños One-Shots Klaine
1. Lobo Feroz 1 parte

**Cortos One-shot que se apoderaron de mi mente mientras contestaba un examen (matemáticas).**

**La pareja principal Klaine pero con algunos toques de cualquier pareja, aunque no serán abundantes, cada one-shot sera diferente al anterior o algunos serán mas largos.**

**Como saben, no soy dueña de Glee ni de ninguno de sus personajes.**

**N/A: Contenido sexual, violación y obsesión.**

* * *

"El lobo siempre sera malo si escuchamos solo a caperucita"

_Ten cuidado, el lobo te asecha, cuando menos lo esperes...te caza, no tendrás escapatoria, tu le perteneces._

_El te saborea, el ama el miedo de tu mirada, ten cuidado, que te alcanza._

Corre, corre con todas sus fuerzas, necesita parar, tomar respiración, su corazón se acelera al llegar sonidos tormentosos, pisadas cercanas y un silbido espectral, cierra los ojos rogando no ser encontrado, ¿en que _diablos _había pensado al recorrer aquel bosque a altas horas de la noche?

El solamente tenia la culpa, su padre le advirtió no caminar por aquel bosque, pero la furia hizo que no razonara, ahora era la nueva presa del lobo, El señor lobo feroz.

Una pequeña cabaña a unos metros de distancia, sus ojos se iluminaron al creer estar a salvo, corrió con la poca energía que le permitía su cuerpo, su ropa se encontraba desgarrada por las ramas y su piel con visibles marcas de raspones y cortaduras.

-_no corras...no corras que te alcanzo-_La voz resonó como eco, tembloroso siguió corriendo, sabiendo que estaba a escasas pisadas de el.

Su vista se volvió borrosa con las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, paro para tomar respiración, era irregular, poso sus manos en sus rodillas, busco con la mirada alguna señal de vida pero solo se oía el cantar de los grillos.

Una pequeña pisada, un crujido de rama...

El hombre se abalanzo al cuerpo del castaño acorralándolo contra las hojas y la tierra húmeda del piso, sus manos se movían al igual que sus pies intentando alejar al hombre de ojos color avellana.

-_he dicho, no corras... pequeña caperucita no puedes escapar del malvado lobo feroz_

El hombre arranco la camisa de el castaño dejando descubierto su piel pálida, el "Lobo" beso la piel pálida con gotas de sudor disfrutando de su suave piel, el castaño intento zafarse pero el rizado de pelo negro era mas fuerte que el, sintió como su ropa era despojada de su cuerpo dejándolos desnudos a ambos.

Beso sus labios con desesperación mientras acariciaba su muslo derecho, lleno de lujuria el "Lobo" lo penetro sin aviso haciendo un dolor agonizante al castaño, las envestidas eran mas rápidas y fuertes y sus mordidas cada vez mas duras, su cuello se encontraba rojo de los chupetones.

-_pequeña caperucita nunca salgas de noche. Que el lobo feroz te encontró-_El joven de ojos color avellana cargo en su hombro al castaño quien se encontraba inconsciente.

Lo llevo a su pequeña cabaña y lo recostó, tomo un pequeño trozo de tela y agua para limpiar las heridas mientra admiraba al chico, sus ojos eran mas suaves que cuando lo tomo sin aviso, reflejaban amor, un amor impuro, el "Lobo" había asechado a el castaño desde varios años atrás, antes de su encuentro.

El castaño con una mujer igual de hermosa que el, siempre recorrían el bosque en busca de manzanas tan rojas como las rosas, el castaño aun era un niño el ya un adolescente, una tarde mientras esperaba arriba de un árbol probando una manzana espero al castaño pero nunca apareció, así pasaron meses y años que el castaño no aparecía,

Cansado de esperar, al pueblo camino, buscando señal de el castaño hermoso, su nombre, Kurt, un pueblerino cerca del bosque, al recorrer el mercado encontró al castaño aun mas hermoso de lo que recordaba, ya no era el niño dulce que recogía las manzanas rojas, el niño de mirada azul inocente, ya no era _su_ niño, ahora era un adolescente hecho y derecho, su cuerpo bien definido, una mirada dura pero sin perder esa inocencia.

Kurt es un adolescente, con el tiempo su cuerpo había madurado, lo deseaba, ahora mas que nunca y lo tendría como de lugar.

Al pasar el tiempo sus visitas al pueblo eran mas recurrentes, el castaño era su presa, lo deseaba y necesitaba debía ser suyo antes que alguien mas lo gane, aunque nunca lo permitiría.

Ese mismo día, al vigilar la pequeña casa del castaño la suerte le acompañaba, Kurt salia hecho furia de la casa caminando al profundo y peligroso bosque, _Kurt se había entregado._ Todo el pueblo sabia que el bosque pertenecía al Lobo feroz que le habitaba y Kurt Hummel se había entrado al bosque, en busca de peligro, el "Lobo" le daria acción.

Estaba seguro, esta seguro de que su pequeño hermoso castaño nunca se escaparía, así tenga que tomar el cuerpo del castaño todos los días y sin compasión lo haría, porque el es _suyo_.

* * *

**Bien, bien bien lamento bastante que no sea todo lo deseado pero entiendan fue en un examen donde creo la idea mi cabeza xD pero en si, mejorare, ya saben serán pequeñas historias y bueno.**

**Gracias por leer y digan que les pareció ¿debería seguir?**

**Comenten que historia les gustaría para el siguiente one-shot.**


	2. Lobo Feroz 2 parte

**Bueno, el anterior One-Shot tuvo buenas criticas y decidí que lo finalizaría, gracias a Candy Criss, y a todos ustedes que me dieron grandes comentarios.**

**Bueno, esta es la segunda y ultima parte de la pequeña historia. Pero les quería pedir que me escriban que nuevo 0S quieren. Me gusta mucho el posesivo Blaine .-.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

El sitio se encontraba oscuro en su totalidad, ni un pequeño destello de luz, ni señales de que pueda suceder. Sus manos atadas con cadenas y su boca cubierta de un pañuelo, sus piernas ni siquiera las podía sentir y el sudor recorría su piel.

El lugar donde se encontraba olía asquerosa mente a sexo y sudor, notando que no portaba ropa alguna abrió los ojos aun mas viendo con claridad a una sombra o persona enfrente de el.

Hizo pequeños movimientos que eran completamente inútiles, se encontraba atado a una cama expuesto a su totalidad al hombre enfrente de el. Suspiro aquel hombre y lo miraba con admiración, la suave piel remojada en sudor, los bellos ojos que le miraban con temor, esos labios rojos naturales y con una ayuda agradable de sangre seca. El castaño recostado enfrente de el, era sin duda un ángel, un ángel que era solamente _suyo._

_-Has despertado-_susurro con calidez, suave, debía hacerlo si no su castaño se asustaría. Aunque sin duda era lo que mas le gustaba, ver miedo mientras su estomago se llena de calidez, la lujuria.

Kurt sintió como el hombre deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo desnudo y expuesto, quería soltar lagrimas pero el hombre podría enfurecer y acabar con su vida. Una pequeña luz de vela lleno una pequeña parte de la habitación dejando a descubierto el rostro de su raptor.

El hombre presumible mente tenia un cuerpo ancho y tonificado, morocho y sus ojos, bellos ojos color hazel, sin duda si su encuentro no hubiera sido así, quedaría completamente enamorado, pero este hombre le había _violado._

-_Oh, pequeña caperucita descuida, el lobo feroz no te comerá-_dijo burlescamente, el hombre no dejo pasar como el calor se acumulaba en las mejillas del castaño y sintió una sensación agradable, ahora tenia al castaño,_ su castaño _después de tanto tiempo presumiblemente era dueño de el.

Ningún estúpido leñador le arrebataría lo que mas adora y lo que mas tiempo le a costado trabajo de conseguir, sin duda estaba orgulloso de todo, es perfectamente consciente que el castaño le odia en este momento, pero eso no seria mucho tiempo.

-¡Suéltame!-grito Kurt al sentir como el hombre se posicionaba arriba de el y acariciaba su cuerpo con descaro, el hombre hizo caso omiso a las palabras de el castaño y comenzó a frotar su miembro con la del castaño quien lloriqueaba nerviosamente al temer ser tomado una vez mas.

-_¡He! ¡Descuida no haré mas_ daño!-dijo mientras sostenía las muñecas del castaño aunque eran sujetas con cadenas el castaño podía moverse y soltar algún golpe.-_eres tan precioso enfurecido...-_susurro el hombre besando bruscamente los labios del castaño, desato ambas muñecas mientras las posicionaba en su cuello, el castaño se dejo llevar por los besos del hombre.

El "Lobo Feroz" froto su creciente erección contra los muslos del castaño ya excitado.

Sin duda no podía existir algo mejor que el pálido hombre que se encontraba debajo de el, era suyo, el era el primer hombre en tomarlo y el ultimo.

* * *

_8 años después. _

Pequeños niños corriendo por el bosque bajo la atenta mirada de Kurt quien tenia una sonrisa cálida, un crujido de hoja secas acelero su corazón creando un nerviosismo familiar.

Camino a paso lento mas afondo del bosque donde las risas de los niños no eran ya reconocibles, sus ojos ya no eran temerosos, ahora se encontraban llenos de lujuria ante la imagen caliente que tenia enfrente de el.

-Blaine... mi gran lobo feroz- susurro mientras caminaba provocativamente hacia el "Lobo Feroz"

-_Pequeña caperucita...nuestros hijos pueden escuchar-_Kurt sonrió con cariño acunando la mejilla de Blaine entre su mano.

Si bien, ahora ambos tenían una familia, aun podían tener momentos sexuales como la primera vez, tan pasional y caliente. Pero Kurt aun se encontraba atrapado.

Atrapado en la mirada oscura de Blaine.

Sin poder tener algún contacto con otro ser vivo que los animales del bosque y sus hijos.

Pero amaba ese ser divino que lo alejo del pueblo.

Amaba al señor lobo feroz.

* * *

**Bueno, simplemente malo, pero espero que no lo hayan odiado.**

**Gracias por su tiempo tan valioso :33**


	3. Cuidado

**Aquí**** algo de lo que tengo para un Fanfic pero primero quiero ver si este tema es de su agrado.**

**N/A: Obsesión, malas palabras.**

**Aunque todas mis historias parecen ser sexuales *o***

**Disfruten!**

* * *

"Cuidado"

Blaine le veía, le conocía, lo perseguía.

Una creciente erección era lo que tenia Blaine Anderson, aquel jodido chico le hacia eso. Con su culo bonito y su rostro perfecto. Su voz armoniosa y su encanto natural.

Kurt Hummel era la perfección y Blaine el empollón de McKinley no dudaba en tomarlo y nunca apartarlo de su lado, porque cuando tuviera a Kurt bajo el, nunca nadie tocaría su culo bonito si no querían encontrarse en un hospital.

Le haría el amor, seria por fin suyo y nadie mas tendría permitido mirarlo siquiera.

Blaine era un alumno tímido -aun lo es-, solitario; Nadie hablaba con el o siquiera sabia de el, solo se sentaba a admirar aquella belleza. _Kurt._ Ese chico caminaba con elegancia por los largos y lujosos pasillos de Dalton moviendo sus caderas tentativamente, le quería, quería tomarlo y empujarlo a una pared cercana despojar ese uniforme y ver la piel tersa y blanca.

Cuando se entero que el chico bonito se transfería a su antigua escuela sintió como todo su ser se destruía y gemía de dolor, perdería la cabeza si el chico desaparecía.

Así paso el tiempo, un año y el chico ya era un recuerdo doloroso para Blaine quien su obsesión crecía mas por los vídeos en Youtube que encontraba del chico caliente, hasta que un día encontró una nota en Facebook donde Kurt Hummel tenia una relación con un estúpido rubio teñido.

Blaine entro a McKinley y poder separar a la pareja, sus movimientos fueron lentos, al principio fue al taller del padre, tenían pequeñas charlas animadas, hasta casi adoptarle como un segundo hijo.

El primer paso estaba hecho, tenia ganado a su suegro (porque aunque Kurt no supiera, eran novios), el segundo paso fue mas rápido gracias a su suegro, lo conoció hasta llegar a ser los "mejores amigos" pero Blaine sabia que era con derecho a roce, y sus intenciones eran mas evidentes cada vez que le tocaba o le miraba con ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria.

Hasta llegar a besarle enfrente de su novio, quien rompió con Kurt por no decir o hacer algo para detener el acto de Blaine, claro que el castaño tampoco siguió el beso, pero era suficiente con besarle.

Así era mas posesivo, los chicos y chicas que eran amigos de Kurt se fueron alejando de el gracias a las amenazadoras miradas del morocho, las palabras hirientes o simplemente verle a su alrededor.

-¡eres mio Kurt entiende!-grito Blaine cogiendo el rostro del chico para darle un beso posesivo el cual se negó a seguir el castaño.-eres una putita...¿quieres con Smythe? creí que eramos el uno para el otro

-¡ni siquiera tenemos algo!-exploto Kurt después de meses sin poder decirle lo que siente-¡solo seguí el juego por que eres mi amigo! ¡solo amigo!

Blaine lo arrincono con los ojos llenos de furia y amor, golpeo la mejilla del castaño marcando una mancha roja.

-MIO-susurro con voz feroz y esposo sus manos para llevarlo a una aula vacía y hacer con Kurt mas que besos.

* * *

**Bueno, malo Simplemente, Pero espero Que No Hayan he odiado.**

**Gracias Por Su Tiempo valioso bronceado: 33**


	4. Cara Bonita

**Bien, bien este es el segundo One-shot, el anterior fue de un Blaine obsesionado con Kurt, pues bien ahora este sera de un Kurt infiel, me gustaría hacer diferentes one-shots que no tengan nada que ver, diferentes formas de vivir Klaine.**

**N/A: Disfruten e.e**

"presente"

**_"pasado"_**

* * *

"Resultaste ser una cara bonita y una perdida de tiempo"

Su respiración era acelerada mientras pisaba el tapiz del corredor sabiendo lo que encontraría al llegar a la habitación del fondo. ¡El no era idiota! lo sabia, después de cinco jodidos años juntos sabia todo de el, sabia todo. Pero hasta ahora ya no temía la inevitable separación.

_**-¡Vamos carajo! ¡Blaine ve por el!-grito un rubio chico golpeando animadamente el hombro de su mejor amigo ante la atenta mirada de otro chico a su lado.**_

_**-es que... ¿y si no le gusto? ¿y si no me mira?-preguntaba Blaine a su amigo, Jeff quien rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido exagerado.**_

_**-¡por dios! si no me encontrara completamente enamorado de mi compañero de habitación estaría tan emocionado como una fan loca al tenerte a mi lado, eres atractivo, lo sabes, lo se y ese chico lo sabrá-Jeff empujo a Blaine junto con un guiño cómplice.**_

Sus ojos se sentían pesados y lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero quería llegar y encarar, siendo fuerte o tan siquiera sin que se notara el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. ¿como era posible que ese rostro de ángel fuera un corazón de demonios?

_**Blaine camino aun nervioso y con dos vasos de café a la mesa del chico que le atrajo desde que entro a la cafetería esa mañana. Sin duda mientras mas se acercaba podía decir que el chico era una belleza. Sus mejillas con un pequeño tinte rojizo, su piel tan blanca, se veía tan inocente, tan precioso concentrado en el libro que sostenía en sus manos.**_

_**-parece que Blaine quiere tener un pequeño desliz con ese chico-dijo burlonamente el chico que no había hablado en toda la conversación de Blaine y Jeff, este ignoro su comentario y volvió la vista a su amigo quien le sonreía nerviosamente al castaño que ahora, le miraba de forma interesada.**_

_**-Blaine lo esta consiguiendo-dijo emocionado, el chico ignorado volteo su vista a su amigo y el castaño arqueando una ceja. Apuesto que es de los ruidosos. pensó con sonrisa picara. **_

_**-apuesto a que si-dijo divertido.**_

_**-¡cállate Sebastian!-murmuro con mirada venenosa el rubio a su amigo, este simplemente rodó los ojos y centro su atención a los dos chicos que se encontraban conversando.**_

Abrió la puerta deteniéndose a la mitad tomando una respiración profunda, limpio su rostro el cual ya se encontraba mojado de las lagrimas que intento hacer lo posible para detener, pero los crujidos constantes de la cama no ayudaban, gemidos que no paraban de resonar y nombres que dolía reconocer.

-¡Sebastian, Sebastian no...no pares!-escucho su perfecta y angelical voz, abrió a su totalidad la puerta que les separaba, ahora podía observar con claridad aquellos dos cuerpos, a el entregándose a otro hombre.

-eres tan jodida mente caliente-murmuro una segunda voz, una risita armoniosa lleno la habitación- amo cuando tu risa es provocada por mi- volvió hablar mientras besaba los labios de su amante con dulzura, el cual fue correspondido con el mismo amor, lo cual rompió completamente su corazón.

_**Su castaño flotaba en sus brazos mientras le daba vueltas, su risa era lo que mas amaba, esa sonrisa que puede alegrar el día mas pesado y amargo del año.**_

_**-¡te amo, te amo, te amo tanto Blaine!-dijo sin detenerse a tomar respiración y depositando pequeños besos en los labios del morocho**_

_**Kurt beso con mas pasión a su ahora novio, habían esperado tanto tiempo esta propuesta, seis meses de roces tímidos, miradas coquetas y besos casuales fueron mucho para Blaine quien pidió esa noche en el parque con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos Jeff y Sebastian.**_

_**Quienes los miraban con distintas emociones, disgusto y alegría. Sobretodo el disgusto amargo por parte de Sebastian, quien había follado ese castaño sin parar después de haber tenido una discusión en la habitación de este.**_

_**Aun recordaba los sonoros gemidos que lanzaba junto con incoherencias el castaño, después de ese pequeño encuentro, ambos no podían tener sus pantalones puestos, ambos sabían que causarían un daño grande, pero el sexo entre ellos se convirtió en mas.**_

_**Sebastian creía que Kurt se negaría, no lo hizo. **_

_**Kurt creía que sus escapes con Sebastian acabarían, no lo hizo.**_

Recargo todo su peso en el muro sintiendo como su sangre subía por todo su cuerpo y la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero para ambos amantes enfrente de el, su presencia era ignorada, estaban tan sumergidos en sus deseos, lujuria y amor que no notaban a Blaine.

Kurt fue el primero en notar la presencia, Sebastian estaba arriba de el, embistiendo invadiendo su interior de algo cálido, su cuerpo temblaba, lo miro, sus ojos se conectaron, aun seguía envistiendo sin detenerse el chico arriba de el, Kurt no lo detuvo.

Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba.

_**-¿aceptas casarte conmigo?-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos, Kurt dejo escapar un chillido de emoción, eran tan jóvenes, inexpertos que cualquiera podría decir que no duraría su amor, Kurt asintió tembloroso mientras Blaine metia el anillo en su dedo con una sonrisa grande que llegaba hasta sus ojos.**_

_**-te amo Blaine-dolió, dolió decirlo, porque sabia que lo amaba, pero no tanto como el morocho, lo estaba engañando desde ya un año y medio.**_

_**El se imaginaba una vida infinita con el morocho, besos, abrazos, sexo, mucho sexo, pero su engaño era la pesadilla de todas las noches.**_

_**-¿aceptas?-pregunto Blaine esperando mas que el te amo, el quería escuchar un "si".**_

_**-...acepto-murmuro indeciso lo cual no dejo escapar Blaine, su mirada era mas apagada, aunque Blaine sabia que no debe hablar, o si no todo lo podría arruinar. **_

Kurt beso a su amante con la mirada en el morocho, quien se tiro al piso de a habitación sin sonidos, claro, no podía articular alguna palabra, era mudo.

_**-¡Blaine!-grito el castaño mientras Sebastian le sostenía en modo de apoyo, su esposo había sufrido un accidente dejando marcas en su rostro y perdiendo e habla. El joven guapo y alegre había acabado.**_

_**Acabo con su sueño en la música y en el amor, Kurt le trataba con lastima y no con amor, cuando lo besaba le trataba como fenómeno.**_

-Te amo Kurt-susurro entre gemidos, las envestidas pararon y los choques de piel dejaron de sonar, solo los suspiros pesados. El castaño se mordió e labio observando a su esposo.

-Yo también Sebastian- susurro con una sonrisa y apartando su mirada de Blaine quien dio por perdido a chico.

_-¿Kurt?_

_-¿Si? Blaine_

_-Aunque yo sea un viejo feo y gordo ¿me amaras?_

_El castaño le miro con burla y ternura al morocho precioso._

_-te amare aunque tengas defecto. Te amare por siempre._

_-fuera de una cara bonita._

* * *

**¿Bien? Agradezco a todos los que leen. Bien, alguien me pidió un OS y este fue rápido para que sepan que esto aquí :B por ello tan feo y pequeño xD subiré el OS que me pidieron dando mis mayores esfuerzos. También escriban de que mas les gustaría.**


End file.
